Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation imaging apparatus and a radiation imaging system.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a radiation imaging apparatus having a large area of, for example, 40 cm×40 cm has been developed. To implement such radiation imaging apparatus having a large area, in a radiation imaging apparatus having a stacked structure of a sensor panel and a scintillator, the sensor panel is formed by a plurality of imaging substrates. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-247401 describes a radiation imaging apparatus having a stacked structure of a sensor panel and a scintillator, in which the sensor panel is formed by arranging a plurality of image sensors.
However, in the stacked structure of the scintillator and the sensor panel formed by arranging the plurality of imaging substrates, a deformation at a joint between the imaging substrates can be larger than that in the imaging substrate. Such deformation nonuniformity causes nonuniform distortion of the scintillator, resulting in an artifact in an image sensed by the radiation imaging apparatus.